1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid clarification systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus especially adapted for removing metal particles from the oil in oil lubrication systems of internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic attachments for an oil filter cartridge for an internal combustion engine are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,024 by the present inventor herein. Additional magnetic attachments for an oil cartridge are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,549. Hereinafter the foregoing magnetic attachments are referred to as the "prior magnetic attachments"). Such prior magnetic attachments employ shunt elements and shunt magnets. Although the benefits of using the prior attachments for oil cartridges are substantial, it may be desirable to provide even greater oil clarification than provided by the prior magnetic attachments alone. In this respect, it would be desirable if means were provided for obtaining greater clarification of oil than provided by the prior magnetic attachments.
With a conventional oil filtration system for an internal combustion engine, oil is pumped from an oil pump to a filter cartridge. Particles which are trapped by the filter cartridge inevitably tend to clog the filter causing oil flow to be impeded. To reduce such filter cartridge clogging, it would be desirable if an auxiliary oil filtering device were placed between the oil pump and the filter cartridge.
Once particles are trapped by a filter, there is always a tendency for some of the trapped particles to be dislodged and reenter the oil flow. In this respect, it would be desirable if an oil filtering device were provided that reduces the tendency of trapped particles from becoming dislodged and reentering the oil flow.
For an auxiliary oil filtering device, it would be desirable if means were provided for readily attaching the auxiliary oil filtering device to the body of a motor vehicle.
In a device wherein metal particles in flowing oil are attracted to a magnetic, to assure effectiveness of the magnet in attracting the metal particles, it would be desirable if the oil flow were reduced in the flow region wherein the magnetic lines of force of the magnet are most concentrated. The slower the oil flow rate in the region of the magnetic lines of force, the greater effectiveness of the magnet for removing metal particles from the flowing oil.
Some internal combustion engines have hoses or metal lines through which lubricating oil flows. With these internal combustion engines it would be desirable if an auxiliary oil filtering device could be spliced into such an oil hose or metal line through which lubricating oil flows.
An auxiliary oil filtering device, that is used in addition to a filter cartridge, can also employ magnetic means for attracting and retaining metal particles. In this respect, it would be desirable if an auxiliary oil filtering device could also employ the prior magnetic attachments.
Thus, while the foregoing discussion indicates it to be well known to use magnetic attachments to oil filter cartridges, there is no teaching or suggestion of a metal particle removal and retention apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides for obtaining greater clarification of oil than provided by the prior magnetic attachments; (2) provides an auxiliary oil filtering device which is placed between an oil pump and an oil filter cartridge; (3) reduces the tendency of trapped particles from becoming dislodged and reentering the oil flow; (4) provides for readily attaching the auxiliary oil filtering device to the body of a motor vehicle; (5) reduces the oil flow in a flow region wherein the magnetic lines of force of a magnet are most concentrated; (6) provides an auxiliary oil filtering device which can be spliced into an oil hose or metal line through which lubricating oil flows; (7) provides an auxiliary oil filtering device which employs magnetic means for attracting and retaining metal particles; (8) provides an auxiliary oil filtering device which can employ piror magnetic attachments. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique metal particle removal and retention apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.